The invention relates to a belt retractor.
A belt retractor of this type is known from European patent application EP 0 913 300 A1. The previously known belt retractor has a belt reel for winding or unwinding a safety belt, and is equipped with a belt force limiting installation. The belt force limiting installation comprises a first and a second torsion bar. Activation of the second torsion bar is performed by means of a pyrotechnical installation.
The invention is based on the object of stating a belt retractor in which a switchable force profile of the belt force limiting installation may be achieved in a particularly simple manner.